iSmell a Road Trip
by inkblot hearts
Summary: Sam's birthday falls on spring break, so Freddie wants to do something awesome for her first day of adulthood. His plan involves some beef jerky and a trip to Sacramento. This coincides with iProm and its one-shots. Approximate date: mid-April
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: THERE IS A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER THAT I'D LIKE EVERYONE TO READ.**

**If any of you read Mizufae's iCarly fanfiction, you'll probably remember a story of hers called "Cruise Control". I got *inspired* by her and, like I did with my one-shot "iGet a Car", I'm incorporating a few things from that story in this story. I'm not gonna outright rip her off (because that is called plagiarism and plagiarism is baaaaaaaad), but you'll see a few similarities here and there.**

**This story is heavily influenced by music, particularly in the last couple chapters. I do not claim ownership of any of the songs used in the story.**

**This coincides with my previous fic, iProm, and the associated one-shots that take place between iOMG and iProm.**

**Approximate date: mid-April**

Being a senior was great. Seniors practically rule the school, they get to go out for lunch, they have more study halls, and they have a sense of freedom building up in anticipation for when they graduate.

Sam caught senioritis way back in September. She stared out of the windows during class, imagining the new adventurous shenanigans she could get up to if she could just fast forward a few months. She was actually counting down the days until spring break. Their spring break luckily fell on the week of her birthday.

Carly was starting to get senioritis herself, but unlike Sam, she flipped and flopped. One day she'd be afraid to leave home, another day she'd want to leave as soon as possible. She wondered what the apartment would be like with just Spencer there. She was thinking she'd buy as many fire extinguishers as she could afford and put them in various places in the apartment.

Freddie was like Sam, except he caught senioritis in February. His car had given him an earlier sense of freedom. He had visions in his mind of himself driving down a highway, the sun shining high above his head, the window rolled down, and his elbow propped over the window ledge. Sam had similar scenarios in her mind when she daydreamed. Freddie found it kind of funny that in their daydreams, they didn't worry about any kind of destination when they were on the highway.

Thursday morning, Sam and Carly were in fifth period English. Carly was paying attention, while Sam had her chin in her hand and was staring out the window directly to her right. Her mind was in two places at that moment. One was inside her locker with her lunch that she'd been craving since this morning. The other was on the same unknown highway with Freddie in his car, sometime after graduation. The windows were rolled down, and Sam was imagining gazing out at a landscape full of green trees as the wind threaded through her hair, rippling it behind her like a flag. There was music playing on the radio, some hippy-dippy tune that was mildly popular and fit the mood. They didn't talk to each other. They just enjoyed each other's company. It was just a peaceful moment with the sun over their heads, and the trees whipping past them as the zoomed further and further down to nowhere.

These were just daydreams, though. Sam knew that if they ever went on a road trip together than there would have to be some sort of destination. Back when Freddie got his car, he said he wanted to drive and not care about anything else. It would be pretty romantic if they just jetted off by themselves. No rules and no worries. They could act a little more couple-y if they felt like it and not worry too much about anyone catching them. In Seattle, they had to be very careful, because people expected to see them around. If they went somewhere else, like California or Nevada, no one would try to look for them. They'd just be two ordinary people who were dating.

Sam knew he wanted to do that, especially after his mom found out he got into Berkeley, Caltech, and Stanford. Lately, Mrs. Benson was having a lot of "my baby boy is growing up" moments, and when she found out he got accepted to schools in California, she tried to spend as much time with him as possible. Freddie's relationship with Sam managed to prevent anymore mother-son pottery classes. It had been eight and a half months and Freddie's mom still didn't know he was dating Sam.

It was mid-April and Freddie still hadn't sent in his "statement with intent to register" to any of the schools he got into. He got into every school he applied to. Carly got into the University of Fresno, Washington State, and UC, Santa Cruz. After years of living in Seattle, Carly said she was sick of the rain, and wanted a change in scenery. She was leaning towards Fresno, which was her first choice. Her "statement with intent to register" was sitting in its envelope on one of the tables next to the couch. She wasn't sure if she was ready to send it in yet.

Sam got into Seattle Community College, the only school she knew for sure she would get into, thanks to their 100% acceptance rate. She'd gone on a tour of the campus in March, and actually got a little excited. Because she was a Seattle resident, she couldn't room there, but it wasn't too far, and she liked that they had a good athletics program. Gym was always the easiest class for her, and the class she had the most fun in. She found out she could take certain sports for her gym class, and when she set up her schedule with a counselor, she picked softball. The counselor told her if she kept her grades up, she could try out for the team. Apparently, they were in need of serious help.

Sam realized she wasn't daydreaming about the highway anymore. After wondering for a second how the heck she got from imagining driving on an unknown highway with Freddie to reminiscing about making her college schedule, she tried to refocus. Sometimes her imagination got away from her.

Suddenly, the bell rang, which made Sam jump in her seat. Everyone got up from their desks to go to lunch. Sam raced out of English to her locker, and opened it in a hurry. She took a tin foil-wrapped package out of her mini-fridge, opened it up to reveal a meatball sub, and quickly stuck it in her microwave. She rolled up the tin foil into a ball. She looked down the hallway and saw Carly coming over, so she tossed the tin foil ball at her.

"Hey!" she said, as the ball of tin foil got her right on her shoulder and hit the floor.

"Hey, yourself. You should've tried to catch it," Sam said, smiling.

Carly shook her head, picked up the ball of tin foil and tossed it out. "Why did you throw that at me? You know I have zero hand-eye coordination, I can't catch stuff!"

"One, if you didn't have hand-eye coordination, you'd suck at _Violin God_. And two, I threw it at you because the trash can's too far away and I didn't feel like walking over there to throw it out."

Carly gave Sam an exasperated look, and glanced inside her microwave. "You were daydreaming about that sandwich all during class, weren't you?" Carly asked.

Sam shut the microwave door and _beep-beep_ed the buttons on the timer. "Not all class, all morning. The meatballs were calling out to me through my locker. I could hear them, Carls."

Carly giggled as she opened her own locker. "What were they saying?"

"They were saying," Sam cleared her throat and spoke in a soft, airy-fairy voice, "'Come and eat me, Sam. You know you want to. I'm sooooo delicious.'" She looked at her microwave, then back at Carly. "Do you know how hard it is to daydream about life after graduation when I have talking meatballs in my locker?"

"Talking meatballs?"

Sam turned around and saw Freddie coming up from his locker. She nodded. "Yeah. If I have meatballs locked away but don't eat them for a while, they start to develop lives of their own."

Freddie smiled as Sam's microwave timer went off. She quickly grabbed a plastic plate from the top shelf of her locker, took her sandwich out of her microwave, and put it on her plate. She closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma of her sub. "So good," she said. She picked it up from her plate and took a bite.

"You keep plates in your locker?" Carly asked. She stood on her tiptoes to get a better look at the top shelf.

"Yeah, especially for stuff like this," Sam replied, indicating her sandwich. "If I don't have a plate, stuff is gonna fall on the floor, and I don't wanna waste good marinara sauce." She shut her locker and leaned her back against it.

"So what's up?" Carly asked Freddie.

"Gibby wants to throw some kind of sudden party in my French class," Freddie said.

Sam raised her eyebrows. "What for?"

"He says we shouldn't fight the urge to party, especially because spring break is so soon."

"Well, I agree with him on that," Sam said. She took another bite of her sub.

Right on cue, Gibby came down the hallway. He had his earphones in and was dancing around to a song from his Pear Pod. He was mouthing the words along with the song, although no one else could hear it. He caught sight of Carly, Sam, and Freddie staring at him, completely at a loss for words.

"What?" Gibby said. "The club can't even handle me right now!" He continued to dance down the hallway.

The three of them looked at each other. "Gibby's getting weirder and weirder," Sam said.

"And more random," Freddie added.

Sam shrugged and took another bite of her sandwich. "Oh, yeah. That's a good meatball."

Carly giggled. She leaned her back against her own locker like Sam. "I can't wait for it to be Friday, already."

Freddie looked at her with an amused look on his face. "You're excited for Friday? I'm excited for Saturday."

"Ugh, me, too. I'll be able to sleep in again," Sam said, leaning her head back against her locker door.

Carly smiled a little. "Yeah, I suppose Saturday is better."

"Of course it is," Sam said. "Who doesn't like waking up at 11 and eating cereal while watching mindless cartoons? It's the best." She took another bite of her sub.

"Is that what you're gonna do all spring break?" Freddie asked.

She shook her head. "Nah. I like lying down, but that would just be a waste of vacation."

Carly nodded. "Spencer wants to take me to see a musical at the Seattle Arts Theater next week."

"Which one?" Sam asked. She popped the rest of her sandwich in her mouth.

"He's letting me pick. I don't know which one I wanna see, though. I heard _MacGruber: The Musical_ was good, but I wanna see if there's anything else that's interesting."

Freddie turned to Sam. "So what are you gonna do for spring break?"

Sam opened her locker and put her empty plate back on the top shelf. "Enjoy the rest of my childhood while I still got it. Watch marathons of _Girly Cow_, chill on the monkey bars at the park, eat some fried chicken, and go throw Fatcakes at joggers. Then on Thursday, I'm gonna be a woman."

Carly made a fake sniffling noise. "My little Sam is growing up." Sam and Carly hugged and started fake crying into each other's shoulders.

It was funny how the smallest things made Freddie come up with great ideas. Carly's comment about Sam growing up was pretty on-point, even if she was joking. He remembered his 18th birthday, and the five passes Sam got him to the Seattle Tech Museum. He'd only used one of them, and he was saving the rest of them for the future. When he'd gone the first time, Sam had texted him a couple things he should try out. The museum passes were really a great present, and they proved to Freddie that Sam did care a lot about him. He wanted to do the same for her birthday, and it needed to be just as special.

Then, as he was glancing almost mindlessly at the pictures in Sam's locker, a light bulb went off in Freddie's head. He knew what he wanted to do for Sam's birthday.

"What's with the face?" Sam suddenly asked Freddie.

Freddie came out of his reverie and looked at Sam. "What face?"

Sam pointed right at his face. "That's your 'I have an idea' face. What's your idea?"

At first, he considered telling her just to see her reaction, but he stopped himself. This was just an idea for now. Nothing was set in stone yet. He needed to plan this all out.

"Nothing," he said.

"Oh, come on. You do have some big idea," Sam said, shoving his arm a little.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," he said, grinning at her.

"Okay, fine, don't tell me," Sam said. She shut her locker and checked the time on her phone. "I'm gonna see if the cafeteria still has tater tots."

"You just had a giant sandwich with meatballs!" Carly said.

"I'm still hungry!" Sam replied as she left for the cafeteria.

Carly started to follow her. She looked back at Freddie. "You coming?"

"In a sec. I have to do something really quick," Freddie said.

Carly shrugged and quickened her pace to catch up with Sam down the hallway. He waited until they were both gone before he took out his phone and started browsing through the Internet. He found the right website, scrolled down, and saw shows in Washington. They were all in March. The next shows were in California. There was one on the 12th in Fresno, one in Concord on the 13th, and one in Anaheim on the 15th.

Finally, there was one on Sam's birthday, all the way in Sacramento. Tickets were 35 bucks apiece for floor seats, 60 for upper balcony, and 42 for lower balcony. All the floor seats were already sold out. He could work on that when he got home.

Freddie went to his ZapMaps app on his phone and plugged in two addresses. The app said it would take twelve hours to get from Seattle to Sacramento. He'd pack a lot of beef jerky, Sam could sleep in the car and they'd only stop if she had to pee.

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: From what I know, the Seddiers from the iCarly Wikia have ALL THE SMARTS about those little iCarly/Seddie details (*hugs* I love you guys). Therefore, some of them probably already know from this chapter what Freddie's big plan is. My super special request is that anyone who MIGHT know what the big plan is, PLEASE DON'T SPECULATE IN YOUR REVIEW. AND PLEASE DON'T ASK ME, "IS FREDDIE'S BIG PLAN GONNA BE X, Y, AND Z?" IN YOUR REVIEW. PLEASE DON'T. I'M DOING MY BEST TO KEEP THIS BIG PLAN A SECRET UNTIL I POST THAT CHAPTER.**

**Feel free to PM me here or on the iCarly Wikia if you're gonna ask me, "IS FREDDIE'S BIG PLAN GONNA BE X, Y, AND Z?" Will you get an answer? Yes, but chances are my answer will just be, "You'll see..."**

**R&R! I'll be off seeing _Deathly Hallows Part 2_ at the midnight premiere!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I write way too much fanfiction. I think I have a problem. Anyone know of a patch or support group I can turn to?**

**Kudos to anyone who knows where Carly and Sam's banter about calling shotgun comes from.**

As soon as the bell rang at the end of eighth period, Sam jetted out of math class and went straight to the student parking lot behind the gym. Freddie always drove her and Carly to Carly's place after school. Sam waited around for Carly and Freddie to show up. She mindlessly kicked at some gravel as her mind wandered back to the unknown highway in Freddie's car.

"I know that look."

Sam looked around and saw Carly coming up to her. "That's the look you have when you're daydreaming."

Sam nodded. "I've been doing that a lot lately."

"I know. I see that look whenever we're in class."

"Well, school's not as interesting as what's going on in my head."

"And what's going on in your head? Life after graduation?"

"Yup."

Carly leaned against Freddie's car. "When you daydream about life after graduation, do you daydream about college and what it might be like?"

Sam shook her head. "Not really. But today I did think back to when I made my schedule for the fall. It was totally an accident, though. I swear."

"Come on, you're excited about college, though, aren't you? Especially when you found out you could choose what classes you wanted to take."

"No more geography, no more Spanish, and no more biology, shoosh yeah!" She pumped her fist in the air.

"Are you only taking easy classes?"

"Eh. Not really. My counselor said I had to take math. Plus, I have to keep my grades up if I wanna try out for the softball team."

"You're gonna do that?"

Sam shrugged and leaned against Freddie's car. "I want to, yeah. Since my counselor told me they really needed help, I kinda feel like they're the underdogs."

Sam took her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. 3:12. "Where's Freddie?"

"Yeah, we don't usually have to wait this long for him to get out of class." Carly glanced up at the back door of the school.

Just as Sam was about to put her phone away, it went off. She unlocked it and saw a text from Freddie: "be outside in a few."

"He's on his way," Sam said, showing the text to Carly.

"What do you think was up with him at lunch?" Carly asked.

"With his idea face? I don't know." Sam put her phone back in her pocket. "Sometimes, I wish I could read boys' minds."

"Join the club."

Sam looked over at the back door of the school, and finally saw Freddie come out. He had his head down and he was walking a little slower, because he was doing stuff on his phone.

"LET'S GO, FREDDIE!" Sam yelled.

He looked up from his phone and saw Sam waving him over. He quickened his pace to reach his girls, still leaning against his car.

"What took you?" Sam asked when he finally got to them.

"Sorry. I was in the library." Freddie put his phone in his pocket.

"Library?" Carly repeated.

"Yeah, I got held up. My class was in the there last period," Freddie explained hastily as he looked through his backpack for his keys. He wasn't making eye contact with Carly or Sam.

Sam looked at him. "You have gym for last period."

"Why are you acting so weird?" Carly asked.

Freddie shrugged and made his way to the driver's side.

Sam turned to Carly. "Oh, by the way? Shotgun."

"Ugh! I always forget to call it!" Carly opened the backseat door.

"Yeah, you need to work on that." Sam climbed into the passenger's seat.

"I know. Next time, I'm gonna make sure I call it before you." Carly got into the backseat.

"Nuh-uh. I call shotgun for eternity!" Sam shut the door.

"You can't call shotgun for eternity!" Carly said indignantly.

"Yuh-huh, I just called it."

"You can't just call things." Carly buckled herself in.

Sam paused. "I call that I can call things!"

Freddie laughed as he started the car. "Let's get out of here."

"Yes, please." Sam leaned her head back against the head rest of her seat and shut her eyes.

From the back seat, Carly looked back and forth between Sam and Freddie. "Okay, I get why Sam would want to get out of school like right away, but, why you, Freddie?"

"Senioritis?" Sam asked him.

"Yup," Freddie replied as he pulled out of the parking lot and into the street. "It's a hard thing to overcome. My mind wanders way too much these days."

"What do you think about?" Carly asked. She leaned forward in her seat.

"Same stuff I daydream about during class," Sam replied, opening her eyes. She twisted in her seat to look back at Carly. "We're both in this car, on some random highway, just driving."

"Where to?"

"Nowhere," Freddie answered. "We never really have a destination." He took a left on Abrams Street.

"It takes the stress away. When we're in that daydream, we're both really relaxed. We're practically singing 'Hakuna Matata'," Sam joked.

"So, that's what you daydream about when you're not thinking about food," Carly said.

"It's a symptom of senioritis," Freddie said. "You dream about getting away a lot."

"I don't," Carly said.

"Well, you're not in full senioritis mode yet," Sam replied. "You're too busy worrying about Spencer burning down the whole Bushwell Plaza to be fantasizing about getting away."

"That is so true, you have no idea."

Sam turned away from Carly and leaned to turn the radio on. "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga filled the car. Sam rolled her eyes and was about to change the station when Carly said, "No, I like this song!"

Sam turned back towards Carly. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"You know, there's a song out that's kinda like this one. It's called 'EXPRESS YOURSELF' and it's by a singer named MADONNA."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Are you still on that? Can't you drop it?" she asked.

"Did you listen to 'Express Yourself' yet?"

"No."

"Then, no, I won't drop it. The song's a total rip-off."

Carly crossed her arms. "It is not. You said 'Express Yourself' is about holding out for a guy that'll treat you right. 'Born This Way' is about being proud in who you are."

"You haven't listened to it, though, so you have no idea."

While Carly and Sam chatted with each other, Freddie was trying to picture how spring break was going to shape up. He'd rushed out of last period gym to get to a computer in the library to double check lower balcony seats for the 17th. It would be better if he and Sam got lower balcony seats. They would be able to see everything and they'd be a safe distance away from the craziness down on the floor. Sam's birthday was next Thursday, and it took twelve hours to drive to Sacramento, assuming they wouldn't run into really bad traffic. They would have to do iCarly Tuesday night instead. He would need to make sure his mom wouldn't find out about this trip. Maybe he could convince her to stay at Aunt Jennifer's next week. She'd be out of the apartment, and not constantly breathing down Freddie's neck.

He pulled into the parking garage at the Bushwell Plaza and found his parking spot. He'd gotten it after he talked to Lewbert and paid the $7 a month fee. His parking spot was right next to his mom's. When he broke the news to his mom about the car, she had reacted pretty much the way he expected her to. She didn't have time to give him a stern talking-to for buying a car behind her back. Instead, she put on a surgical mask and rubber gloves, grabbed her bucket of cleansers and scrubbed the car until 4 AM. She also made a few deals with him. One was that his parking space had to be next to hers. Another was that he would only get gas from the station around the corner, as it was the cleanest (according to her). Another was that he was to never answer his cell phone while he was driving, unless she was calling him (then he would have to put her on speakerphone). Freddie had agreed to all her terms, in hopes that he could convince his mom to get his curfew extended from 9 to 10. Yeah, he was pushing the envelope a little, but he was graduating in two months.

He pulled into the parking lot at the Bushwell Plaza and found his parking spot. As he parked, Carly said, "We need to put ideas together for next week's iCarly."

"I vote that we make Gibby dunk his head into a bowl of green Jell-O," Sam said, unbuckling herself and getting out of the car.

Freddie laughed as he got out of the car and shut the door. "Why?"

"Just 'cause."

"What would that demonstrate, though?" Carly asked as the three of them made their way inside to the elevator.

"What do you mean?" Sam hiked her bag up on her shoulder.

"Well, we had Gibby sit in a tub of ice to demonstrate that ice is cold. What would we demonstrate if we have him stick his head in a bowl of Jell-O?"

"I don't know, that you can't breathe under Jell-O?"

The elevator door opened on the eighth floor and they all stepped out. Carly pondered Sam's answer as they made their way to her apartment.

"That could work," she said, absently taking her eyes out of her bag and opening the door. "We might have to use something bigger than a bowl, though. We could just use the tub we used for the ice and make the Jell- AAAUGHH!"

"EN GARDE!" Spencer yelled, brandishing a sword. He was dressed in a red soldier's uniform that was ripped in places. Underneath the uniform, he was covered in thick gray fur, some of it peeking from underneath the rips of the uniform. He had on a giant rat's head with crazy red eyes and huge yellow sharp-looking teeth. From underneath the head, he was making his "beavecoon" noise. Then he took off his rat's head, grinning.

"What is that?" Carly asked.

"Oh, this?" He did a slow spin so they could get a good look from all angles. "It's a rat soldier costume. I'm a fighting rat!"

Carly shivered. She hated rats, even domestic ones. "Why are you a fighting rat?"

"Well, I'm not really a fighting rat." Spencer put his rat's head on the coffee table. "I'm making costumes for the Center for the Arts' production of _The Nutcracker_. They need these done by next week."

Sam gave Spencer a weird look. "They're putting on a Christmas show in April?"

"As long as they're paying me to make the rat costumes, I don't care. But I'm gonna take this off, it's starting to itch." Spencer went into his room, sticking the sword inside a gap of the Bottle Bot as he walked by.

Freddie saw Sam eyeing the rat's head on the coffee table. "You have an idea with that?"

She nodded and picked up the head. "I'm thinking of Gibby opening his locker, and seeing this staring up at him, sitting in a puddle of fake blood. Dude, that would've been one heck of an April Fool's Day prank."

Carly shivered again. Then there was a strangled yell and a crash from Spencer's room. He shouted, "Hey, guys, the zipper's stuck. Anyone give me a hand?"

Freddie called out, "Not it!"

Sam said, "Not it!"

Carly jumped a little at how quick they were, looking back and forth from Freddie to Sam. "What, no, I- UGGGGGHHHHH."

"It's like calling shotgun. You need to practice," Sam said.

"Yeah," Carly huffed as she dropped her bag on the floor and went to go help Spencer out of his costume.

Sam put the rat's head back on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, setting her bag at her feet. She leaned her head back. "I'm always tired after school."

"Surprise, surprise," Freddie said, sitting down next to her.

Sam shifted on the couch so she was facing Freddie some more. "So what's your spring break gonna be like?"

Freddie paused for a little bit. "I'm not sure. All I know is I wanna do something awesome."

"Something awesome? That's specific."

Freddie smiled a little and took her hand. "I wanna go a little nuts. I've never told you this before, but one of the things I like most about you is how you can let everything go and just feel free. Remember when I got my car? How I said I wanted to drive somewhere far and not care about the rest of the world?"

Sam nodded.

"I wanna do that now. For spring break."

She raised her eyebrows. "Really? D'you think you'd have the guts to do this under your mom's nose?"

"Well, I bought my car without her knowing, and she still doesn't know we're dating."

She nodded again. "Good point. But how are you gonna get past her?"

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know yet. I think I might call my Aunt Jennifer and have her give me a hand with getting her out of the house next week." He let out a sigh. "Trouble is it'll get lonely if I'm just going on this trip by myself."

She laughed a little. "Really? That's how you're gonna ask me to come with you?"

"No, you're right, that was lame. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Well, where would we go?" she asked.

Freddie didn't say anything; he didn't want to spoil anything for her. He just looked at her. For a while, she looked back, then said, "You don't know, do you?"

He shrugged. "Well, I was thinking at first that we'd just drive around, head down to California, and we'd stop on your birthday and do something awesome."

Sam gave him a look. "Could you be more specific than just 'awesome'? What would this 'awesome' thing be?"

Freddie shrugged again. He was dying to tell Sam his big plan, but he kept his mouth shut. "We'll probably see when we get there."

Sam's look turned into a grin. "Tricking your mom into leaving for a week so you can do all kinds of mindless chiz with me? You're coming along nicely."

Freddie leaned in and kissed her. They took advantage of the empty living room and kissed longer than they usually did. They didn't even notice that Carly had come back from Spencer's room.

She walked backwards into the living room, looking into Spencer's room. "So, why do you have a poster of-?"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!" Spencer yelled.

Carly just raised her eyebrows. "Well, okay."

She turned to Sam and Freddie. They were still kissing. She put her face really close to them and yelled, "HEY!"

They jumped, broke apart, and looked at her. "What?"

"Let's go plan the next iCarly," she said brightly. She turned and began skipping up the stairs.

Sam groaned. "I'm too comfortable on the couch. I can't get up." She leaned her head on Freddie's shoulder.

Freddie kissed the top of her head. "Do you need a piggyback ride upstairs again?"

Sam nodded. Freddie grinned and got up, turned his back on her, and crouched down so she could get on his back. Freddie hiked up her thighs and she wrapped her arms around him. He started walking up the stairs.

"Don't fall again, like last time," Sam warned.

"Oh, that was your fault," Freddie shot back.

"How? Your shoe was untied!"

"You untied it!"

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

><p>Planning for iCarly took all afternoon, which turned webshow planning into Sam and Freddie staying for dinner at Carly's. They discussed the best way to make green Jell-O in a tub, and debated on whether exploding pillows was funnier than raining marbles. Sam tried to convince Carly and Freddie to use one sketch to make a blender rocket, but they wouldn't hear it. They did agree to use the proposed blender for a new iCrush It. They discussed which user submitted clips to use, started planning another "Cowboy with a Moustache and Idiot Farmgirl" Pathetic Play, and debated on what to use for another "Hey, What Am I Licking?".<p>

At 8:30 Freddie went home and did his homework. Senioritis or not, he still had to be serious about schoolwork. If he just got it done right then and there, he wouldn't have to worry about it later. Once he was done, he laid everything aside and opened his laptop. Now was the time to start planning for next week.

First, he had to make sure he could get his mom out of the apartment for a week. If Aunt Jennifer couldn't do it, he'd call Aunt Susan. He grabbed his phone, looked through his contacts, and found Aunt Jennifer's number and dialed it.

He put his phone to his ear and listened to the ringing tone while he waited for Aunt Jennifer to pick up. He thought of ways he could convince Aunt Jennifer to take his mom for a week. He didn't want to make it seem to her that he was up to anything that his mom wouldn't approve of.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Aunt Jennifer, it's Freddie."

"Hi, Freddie." Her tone sounded pleasantly surprised and a little confused. Freddie didn't usually call Aunt Jennifer unless he was thanking her for a birthday present.

"I need you to do me a favor. A really big favor."

"Um, what favor is this?" she asked.

"Next week is spring break, and I think my mom could use a vacation. She's been working overtime at the hospital a lot lately." Ah, that would do it. Aunt Jennifer lived in Olympia, a block away from a spa and she loved abusing the frequent visitor discount. "Would you mind if she spend next week with you?"

"Hmmm," she said, apparently thinking. "What does your mom think of this?"

"I haven't told her. I kind of want to surprise her with it."

"Oh, well, that's nice of you, Freddie. I'd love to have her over."

"Great, that's awesome."

"Should I just call her now on your landline? Is she back from work yet?"

"Yeah, she got back half an hour ago. You can call her."

"All right. Bye, Freddie."

"Bye, Aunt Jennifer."

When Freddie hung up, he realized he'd been crossing his fingers during the whole conversation. He put his phone down, sat down in front of his laptop, and started surfing the Internet. Freddie found the right website, and clicked on "Tour Dates". He found the Sacramento April 17th show, and clicked on "Buy Tickets". He saw two lower level balcony seats right next to each other and clicked on those. It would cost 84 bucks total. It might've seemed a bit much to anyone, but when Freddie had used one of Sam's passes to the Seattle Technology Museum, he saw in the gift shop window that passes were 15 bucks apiece. Sam had given him five passes.

He wanted to do this for Sam. Up until now, it had been just an idea. But when he completed his purchase and printed the tickets out, it became real. It was going to happen.

**No, this story and the one-shots are not being published in order. I'm just doing it randomly. But here's how everything is in chronological order:**

**iOMG (the episode) - iHave an Answer - iSet Up Ground Rules - iDon't Mind - iAlready Have Plans - iHit the Wrong Button - iGet a Car - iSmell a Road Trip – iProm**

**R&R!**


End file.
